The sounds of silence
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: This is all Goku's POV, not my usual fic. Give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a one shot, and yes a song fic… The song is the name of the title the sounds of silence by Simon and Garfunkle. Recommend to listen as you read, you may have it on repeat like I had. I do not own DBZ or make any money from this. This is depressing really, you been warned. **_

'**The sounds of silence'**

_Hello darkness, my old friend  
>I've come to talk with you again<br>Because a vision softly creeping  
>Left its seeds while I was sleeping<br>And the vision that was planted in my brain  
>Still remains<br>Within the sound of silence_

Another day, another bottle wasted away. How did I come to this? How did I end here, alone in a dark cold concrete room a bottle idly swinging between the tips of my calloused fingertips? This place was once my home; so very long ago. Now it barely stands, the upper foundations rotted away from neglect, all that remains is this damp dark room.

_In restless dreams I walked alone  
>Narrow streets of cobblestone<br>'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
>I turned my collar to the cold and damp<br>When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
>That split the night<br>And touched the sound of silence _

With each hiccup, I hear my echo; my soul company. Strange really, me, the one whom gathered friends like picking up pennies on the busy city streets, am now alone. All I have now is this room, this bottle of harsh whisky, myself, and my memories. Once upon of time my reminiscing was comforting, now it is a cold reminder of what I had and the very thing I could have; my biggest regret. I was so blinded, I was too damn stupid to see it then, true to the baka he would always call me.

_And in the naked light I saw  
>Ten thousand people, maybe more<br>People talking without speaking  
>People hearing without listening<br>People writing songs that voices never share  
>And no one dared<br>Disturb the sound of silence _

I took a swing of my poison, this stuff was harsh, but it would always give me a moment away from my thoughts. I miss them; everyone of them, even Hurcule, I wish only for a second with them again just to touch their warm skin, to have them all beside me once again; I want to feel his gaze and cocky smirk on me again. I never understood what it is like to be utterly alone; I understood what he went through the first years here. He came to me, far before he and Bulma came together; he came asking if I wanted to start a pack with him, I declined thinking he was asking what he had of me when we first fought. I didn't know then what he truly offered me until far too late. I should have paid close attention to his light blush, and slight fidgeting; maybe then I may have understood what he meant.

_"Fools", said I, "You do not know  
>Silence like a cancer grows<br>Hear my words that I might teach you  
>Take my arms that I might reach you"<br>But my words, like silent raindrops fell  
>And echoed<br>In the wells of silence _

I was off once again, always running, always hunting for the thrill and adventure family life never gave me. Honestly I do not know how to be a husband epically the one Chichi always wanted, Kami rest her soul. After remaining in otherworld for seven years, I decided to run off for ten years after the big fight with Majin Buu. Looking back at the battle with Vegeta I never really understood what he meant when he laid everything out on the table. He kept telling me I humiliated him, dishonoured, and destroyed everything he knew. I shrugged it all off thinking it was because I defeated him all those years ago, but now I see the error of my ways.

In the ten years of training Uub, I visited the gang once again, what I discovered really surprised me to say the least. The boys grown to men and were well a couple, didn't upset me really; it seemed so natural. Bulma did end up getting the wedding she always dreamt of, only her groom wasn't her Prince; instead she walked down the isle with her first love, her desert bandit, and Vegeta had no qualms against the two, instead he was happy for them. My wife Chichi still remained faithful to me, hanging herself off my arm; I really couldn't blame her or ask for my arm back, all she wanted was to feel me, desperate for any contact from me. I held her close to me, giving her the attention she wanted from me.

Then they both came down from the sky, I was in defensive mode immediately seeing the one beside Vegeta. The growl I produced shocked the others as well as myself. Vegeta was the first to reassure me, the man behind him was of no threat and had been living among them for nearly eight years; I did really miss out on a lot of the news.

It seems not long after the Buu incident Brolly came once again, this time he was much stronger and all that more insane, tired to kill Goten thinking it was me. The boy's and Videl just got out of there by the hairs of their necks, no match for the powerful force of Brolly. Vegeta knowing he wouldn't have a chance did some quick thinking on his part; I wonder now if it was just an excuse for his biological clock?

Vaguely I wondered where I was at this time to not feel their power levels skyrocket or even Brolly's for that manner; but reminded myself while I trained Uub we were locked in a room that created a void so there would be no outside distractions. Vegeta and the others on the other hand, gathered the dragon balls with lightening speed. Vegeta demanded not wished for Brolly's power stability and sanity in the hopes he would gain his thoughts and realize how pointless his vendetta was. Now the large Saiyan was apart of the gang, he even shook my hand and placed a palm on my shoulder stating 'no hard feelings'.

I kept an eye on Brolly, sizing him up. He was a polar opposite of what I remembered of him, he was clam with an open face and a warm smile. His demeanour was almost bashful with the others, which gave a sense of security to the humans that surround him. But when his eyes laid upon Vegeta the look was transformed into something more primal; I didn't like the way he looked at Vegeta, it was as if he was going to attack my Prince.

Bulma my brilliant Bulma, she was always smart, she noticed how I looked at Brolly with distrust and came to ease my mind.

_"I don't like the way he looks at Vegeta. His father always wanted him to kill Vegeta for what the King his father did to them." _

_ "Sa Goku." She leaned against me, pointing a slim finger at the duo. "I suspect Brolly only looks like that when he looks at Vegeta, and simply put he should." She elbowed my ribs. "They are together Goku, like how me and Yammy is, only they didn't get hitched like us, they made their own pack, mated, bonded; however you wish to call it." _

I was a stupid man, then I knew what Vegeta was asking of me; but at that time I didn't really think I cared for Vegeta in that sense. I listened as Bulma explain what she knew, and gave me the little secret Vegeta didn't want others to know as of yet; he was with child. Yeah I missed out on a lot. I kept my mouth shout then, but my sense keened on Vegeta's kia searching, then found the little spark inside; yes Vegeta was with child.

After many years of training and spying, I moved on to another adventure; this one was so different from all of the others I been on. I was asked by the dragon himself to enter another dimension and help him fix the wrongs. I accepted without any other thought, there wasn't really much keeping me there any longer, the Earth was save in the many hands of the warriors left behind, my sons didn't need me, as for my wife; I'll miss her.

They all gathered to say goodbye standing so close to one another for support. Bulma in tears as she held onto the arm of her husband, Chichi standing by our teary eye sons waving her arm as her other hand grasped her heart, Krillen crying and laughing at the same time standing close to my wife while his own wife stood back with her daughter, Trunks keeping close to his mate my son waving with his fathers customary smirk and watery eyes. Vegeta stood to the sidelines with his mate holding his shoulders a mini copy of Brolly no older than seven clinging to his fathers pant leg; no doubt wondering why they were saying goodbye to the stranger in the sky, and the very youngest Vegeta jr curled in Vegeta's arm; such a precious little bundle, he look like Vegeta but with bangs. I looked down to Vegeta and I felt something, regret and loss; it should have been me down there holding onto his shoulders saying goodbye to the stranger in the sky.

In truth that was what I was to them, a stranger in the sky, sure they all could tell you stories of me, either it be of hate, rivalry, love, and worship; But I had been gone for so long, they knew nothing of me.

_And the people bowed and prayed  
>To the neon god they made<br>And the sign flashed out its warning  
>In the words that it was forming<br>And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
>And tenement halls"<br>And whispered in the sounds of silence_

I came back after my adventure, I came back expecting the gang to welcome me back with open arms and tables full of hearty foods; I came back to silence. I searched them all down, hunting, sensing, finding only a departing Roshi. He explained me to over two hundred years had past, nothing was left of my time the blood diluted and Vegeta's blood moved off planet to discover the universe. He smiled and told me how he made the wish to his sister Baba to finally end his immortality tired of watching his students move on, while he stayed behind. In his last moments he asked me to bury him with the others, passing me a piece of paper with the directions.

I gave my old master his wish, taking his lifeless body to the spot that held the ones I knew. I dug his gave with my very fingers, laying him in his own spot close to the woman, he was a big fan of females and I truly believed he would be happier by the one I called a dear friend Bulma and wife Chichi. A boulder I carved his name and his martial arts insignia.

I walked around stopping at each grave placing a wild flower and parting words, reading the names of other fighters I'll never know, only recognizing some by their names. I read their little messages to the living looking down to their tombstones. The head of this private graveyard, like the King of the world, he was placed on top.

I touched the cold smooth surface, time had not touched this tombstone; looks like it just was made really, the shine still bright on the black facings. I traced the wordings this was a duo tombstone; no doubt their children made it as such.

_**HERE LAYS A HERO OF EARTH, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS VEGETA, FATHER OF FOUR, BONDED MATE OF BROLLY**_

_**HERE LAYS A DEFENDER OF EARTH, SUPER ELLITE AND NOBLEMAN BROLLY, FATHER OF TWO, BONDED MATE OF VEGETA**_

_**MAY YOU BOTH REST PEACFULLY FOREVER, TOGETHER AS IN LIFE, HAND IN HAND**_

Below stated the year of death, a picture still remain clear today as it had then, Vegeta in the front smiling and Brolly standing behind him, his chin resting on Vegeta's shoulder, and his hands resting on the prince's hips. It should have been me behind the Prince, it should be me resting in that coffin below the ground with him, not Brolly. For the first time in my life I felt tears, tears of pain, and a deep seated regret.

Now I still sit in this room, closed off to the world; a world that no longer knows I exist, a world that shouldn't know me. I am nothing, only the drinker of these bottles; I am surrounded by darkness, surrounded by my own thoughts; I should have been more, a better husband, a better father, a mate. Instead, I am the stranger in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shhh… Don't tell anyone I updated this fic… 0.o lol**

**B-chan- Thanks for the review, and yes Goku didn't get his happy ending, *good thing Topbear didn't read this or she would beat me up!* but yes in the end it did stem from his choices, we all make our beds so to say. I am with you on the topic of BrollyxVegeta, I believe they do as well, seen some beautiful artwork of them portrayed as a couple. **

**Anonanon- *Blush* thank you very much for the praises.**

**Zofo- but it wasn't ….. **

**Weepingwillows- Thank you for reviewing, and yes I will be fixing up those mistakes, did I mention I need a Beta *Casually looks around and wags eyebrows, yes? No? any takers? Awe pouts.***

**Weibie- Thank you, glad you liked the song I immediately came up with this fic from hearing the song play on my ipod. **

**Cara- Thank you very much for reviewing. Love it. **

****** Warning, mentions of lemon… Kinda, I dunno just read dammit, also listen to the song, still works with this, the sounds of silence, by simon and garfunkle******

**Chapter 2**

I can hear whispering of crashing waves in the distance; my head is heavy, sight blurry. I can hear an echoing of my name, it centers me. I opened my eyes to the brightest blue skies I had ever saw, I could feel the warmth of the sand below me; idly I let my gaze stray to the echoing voice, nothing could ever compare to the beauty I gazed up to. His face calm and free from the strained tension I knew of him, he was free; the smile that greets me nearly made my heart halt completely.

He was there; Vegeta was here stroking my hair, smiling down at me, eyes blazing with warmth and love. I raised my hand and met the flesh of his warm cheek, I felt the muscles in his cheek move below my palm; his smile grew as if my touch alone made him far more happier then Brolly could ever muster with his attentiveness.

His eyes sparkled under the brightness of the day; his skin glowed, luminescent, beautiful. I opened my mouth, ruining the moment we shared, I had to say something. "Ve…"

The blue sky turned into the dark dreary concrete ceiling, Vegeta faded into shadows, and I let my hand drop hearing the sound of another empty bottle crash.

_Hello darkness my old friend… I've come to talk with you again…_

Another night of my fantasy, countless days and nights; I do not know which. But I see him smiling down at me, I can touch him; feeling his warmth, and hear him. I wish I could truly see him again, share a few words, and ask my gnawing question. I want him, I want him to be mine.

Sure the dragon balls were at my disposal, I could easily make a wish and get everything back, get him back long before I lost him. But I cannot, it is selfish of me to do so. Ha, me the saviour of the universe? Make a wish and it wouldn't be selfish at all you say… I deserve it. No, I was selfish, I am selfish. I was always hunting for the next great thing, the next big adventure because everything offered to me wasn't good enough. I have the Kias wrapped around my finger, the guardian of Earth came to me, I had unconditional love from family and friends, and I was offered his love and devotion; but it wasn't good enough for me. No, I wouldn't demand a wish from the dragon, I made my choices, and I paved my path no one is to blame but me.

You know, I went to his home, the home he and Brolly shared raising two full blooded Saiyan boys. I knew of that home, I spied on them countless times; locating it was easy for me. For the first time I laid eyes on that home, always feeling their energies, never anything visual. It was obvious to me the grandchildren had lived here before they chased adventure in space. Old strong trees lined the driveway, welcoming me to the entrance; I felt like a King walking through a hall, no doubt it was my Prince whom did the landscaping.

The home wasn't as big as I expected it to be; instead it was quite quaint, simple and homey. The décor held nothing of Vegeta's personality that I expected it would, but then again the home had been handed down several times. All that remained of Vegeta was an old family portrait above smaller framed photos of others; Vegeta's family tree. I growled and mourned as I gazed up at the frame Vegeta sat like the King, as if he was the dominate male of the pack. He sat there in a large comfortable looking chair; Brolly standing behind him a large hand on the Prince's right shoulder, and the two older carbon copies of the mated pair knelt on each side of their 'mother' each holding the top of his hand. The boys were older then, compared to the last time I had seen them, they were both adults then; excited and fresh for life. I gazed back to my Prince, his eyes gave away his older age, but his skin remained smooth and youthful.

In the attic was where I found everything I wanted, and like a hopeless stalker I intruded on their lives, well I intruded on the lives they once had. The photo albums were filled of pictures of the boys, and the newer generations of Vegeta and Brolly's bloodline. It was only one that held pictures of my Prince, the one I will treasure and shamelessly gawk upon. Each one did speak a thousands words to me, many of them were of the Prince in his natural state; it seems the eldest of the sons of Brolly had an obsession with cameras, taking pictures of them watching television, preparing meals, sparing, even pictures of Vegeta jr getting a tongue lashing from his 'mother'. It brought tears to my eyes and smile from time to time; all of this I threw away, only for the next adventure.

One picture made my heart break, I have never seen Vegeta in this light, and seeing him now like this destroys me. He laid on the couch, an arm his pillow slumbering. He looked so peaceful, calm, happy.

My eyes grew heavy, sleep coming to claim me once again; I fought it, I knew I would see him again, feel him, as much as I wanted it to be true, real, I knew it was not. I didn't deserve to dream of him.

_"Kakarot." _

It is him, I know his voice, no-one could come near intimating him; his voice unique, and always had a hint of wild abandon.

_"Kakarot."_

I am finally going mad, I can hear him, I know I must be sleeping! This is a dream!

_"Kakarot, listen to me." _

I covered my ears, and shut my eyes; I didn't deserve his attention.

"Kakarot please open your eyes, listen to me please." I felt his hand touch my cold shoulder, burning me. I couldn't deny him, I had denied him for years. I opened my eyes and there he was, kneeling in front of my crouched form, his eyes gentle, mouth inviting. "Kakarot it is time to end your suffering, its time to come home to us all. We've been waiting for you."

I smiled, this is a new dream. "Vegeta."

"Yes Kakarot, I am here, for now." I frowned as I look at him more closely; he was nearly see through.

"Vegeta, this dream is weird."

"This is no dream Kakarot, I am here. I am here to bring you home. The Kias had come to me, telling me of your… predicament." His hand slid over my cheek, wiping away tears I never knew was there.

I choked on a sob. "I have no home Vegeta. I do not deserve to be with you all."

"Yes you do Kakarot. We all want you to come back, come see your grandchildren, your family."

"Chichi wants me there? They all want me there?"

"Yes Kakarot." He chuckled. "But you will not be with Chichi, she moved on when you left with Sheron, she is happy with him; but she never stopped loving you." He cupped my sullen face. "I want you to stay with me and Brolly Kakarot, We have a beautiful spot, secluded from everything else."

"I cannot Vegeta, I cannot get in between you and Brolly. You must know how I feel."

"I do Kakarot." He cupped my face in both hands, drawing my face near. "And you must know how I feel about you, I always wanted you Kakarot and when I offered myself all those decades ago, I blamed your ignorance and held a vendetta against you. But I cared for you, and I always will, time has proven that to me. Yes Brolly is my dominate, he is my bonded mate and I love him, but he likes you as well. It is more than likely a side-effect from the bond." He snorted. "When the Kias came to me about the problem myself and Brolly had come to an easy agreement immediately, we want you to join our pack, to be with us both. Brolly the alpha male, he would be our dominate, and I." He paused, pushing his ghostly body against my own. "I will be yours, forever Kakarot."

I wept openly before him, if this be a dream then it's the cruellest dream ever created. I couldn't speak, instead I nodded; I wanted this, I wanted him; if I am to be owned by Brolly then so be it, for I will have Vegeta, and I am a desperate man, I'll take him any way I can have him.

I felt my soul being gently pulled from my body, watched it as the shell I left behind held tightly to the photo of my slumbering Prince, yes that was right; my Prince. I will leave this all behind and welcome an eternity with him… them.


End file.
